


10 раз джейджейпроджект

by gallyanim



Category: GOT7
Genre: 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Angst, Crack, Drabble Collection, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, broship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: серия из 10 драбблов разных жанров про жжпрожект (с пятилетием!)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 4





	1. ангст

**Author's Note:**

> бикоз самтаймз ай шип май френдшип мор зен ай шип май отп. ор мейби нот мор, бат ай стилл шип ит инаф ту фил мач мор филс зен ай вонт ту фил))

\- хён, - джинен ложится к нему на плечо и сердито бубнит: - выиграть хочу.  
у джинена щекотные волосы на макушке, от которых нестерпимо хочется почесать шею, но на одной руке джебома лежит джинен, а в другой у него книжка, ну и вообще не особо удобно тянуться по диагонали. читать правда тоже уже без шансов скорее всего, попробуй полистай страницы под таким весом. джинен конечно маленький - не настолько, как их тайский микротрейни, но все ж и до сидящих в соседней гримерке виксов ему далеко. джебому все равно иногда странно, что он младше всего на чуть больше, чем полгода. иногда наоборот.  
\- сначала б номинироваться, - улыбается он, и джинен вприкуску с нетерпеливым ворчанием сердито хлопает по дивану, что мол скорее бы. хлопает по дивану, а попадает ему по бедру. хотелось бы верить, что случайно, но джебом знает, что нет.  
\- хён, а ты что читаешь? - джинен изворачивается поудобнее на его плече, скользя взглядом по раскрытым страницам. делать пока что все равно нечего, пока они тут торчат с самого утра после своей записи, так что джебом медленно рассказывает - с горой ненужных подробностей, как ему кажется, но джинен слушает очень внимательно и дышит мимо джебомовых ключиц куда-то в сторону его ладони, но там уж слава богу ничего не почувствуешь.  
\- скукота, - резюмирует джинен с глупым смешком. - давай читать вместе.  
потому что ему все равно, что читать и как - с начала ли, с конца ли, с середины. понимание людей вокруг и их поведения абсолютно точно не сильная сторона им джебома, и не была, и не будет, и жалко, что джинен безусловное исключение из этого правила. джебом бы хотел понимать про него меньше и меньше считывать из совершенно рядовых штук. можно было бы верить, что джинену просто пофигу, читать с ним книжку про путь к успеху или щелкать музыкальной игрушкой в другом углу. но джинену настолько не пофигу, что у джебома все внутри пережимается.  
потому что ему тоже не пофигу, но совсем по-другому, и оказывается из его положения оно тоже ужасно больно.


	2. ау

\- если он напорется на корягу во время миссии, я его зашивать не буду, - отрезал джинен и для пущей убедительности запер на ключ наборы походных аптечек, выдававшиеся каждому члену команды. джексон возвел глаза к небу (если так можно было сказать в их ситуации пребывания в открытом космосе) и тяжело вздохнул:  
\- джинён-а! ну почему именно он и именно на корягу, сколько раз мне тебе надо напомнить, что вы с им джебомом ("хёном", педантично поправил его джинен, старательно не позволяя своему раздражению стоять на пути у своих правил) поделили первое место на выпуске в академии и он...  
\- ...пролил рамён на койку в госпитале три раза подряд, - немедленно продолжил джинен. в обычной ситуации, надо сказать, джексона радовало, когда он заканчивал за ним фразы. сейчас почему-то нет, ну и вообще джинен тайком начинал подозревать их капитана в неадекватном фаворитизме относительно свежеприсланного начальника патруля. капитан конечно всегда казался сумасшедшим, но уж того, что он предаст своего верного бортового врача джинена ради назначенного к ним на одну конкретную (и хотелось бы надеяться не очень долгую) миссию джиненова главного конкурента, даже от него сложно было ожидать.  
\- кто вообще тебя просит его зашивать, - джексон широко всплеснул руками в полном возмущении и ткнул пальцем практически джинену в глаз. - этой технике сто лет в обед.  
\- зато надежная, - буркнул джинен. - я просто не понимаю, ну приволок он рамён на борт, так поделиться жалко, что ли?


	3. крэк

мама периодически покупала джинену жвачки со странным названием "лав из", и там было что-то написано на вкладышах, но как джинен ни бился - разгадать шифр у него так и не выходило. каждый раз он чувствовал себя несправедливо обманутым, ведь научиться читать было не самым легким квестом в его (пока что) недолгой, но (уже) полной приключений и разочарований жизни. выходило, что учился он зря и далеко не все на свете ему подвластно даже теперь. осознание давалось джинену нелегко, но он даже справился с собой в достаточной степени, чтобы попросить марка из дома напротив почитать за него. марк не всегда понятно изъяснялся, зато он уже ходил в школу.  
\- это английский, - сообщил марк джинену, и тому немедленно захотелось стукнуть кого-нибудь лопаткой за то, что марк выпендривается. самого марка стукнуть было нельзя из уважения к его школьному статусу. - тут написано, что любовь это... а, когда ты помогаешь другому, даже если считаешь это глупостью.  
они с марком вместе похихикали, а через полгода джинен обнаружил себя завязывающим на поясе длинную нитку сосисок, которую утащил из домашнего холодильника, потому что они с джебомом собирались пойти кормить котиков на окраину улицы, где валяется брошенная мебель. стало немного боязно, и даже не того, что мама обнаружит пропажу.


	4. фьючер фик

джебом аккуратно застегнул сумку с рамёном, немного подумал и на всякий случай добавил упаковку риса. ну то есть понятно, что рис везде продается, но с этим он был знаком лучше, и вообще лишний раз ходить в магазин за границей значит лишний раз нарываться на уроки английского от джексона. или даже французского в этот раз. не то чтобы он был против, но уроки регулярно сводились к попытке заставить его повторить фразу "колл ми джаст бай май нейм" под гогот, доносящийся откуда-то из самого младшего угла. как будто югем знал английский лучше него. короче, лучше уж было подготовиться ко всему заранее. опять же джинен постоянно нудит, что надо пробовать новое, вдруг вся эта незнакомая еда вкусная, а еще, кстати, хён, париж это же столица путеводителя мишлен, и нудит-то нудит, а потом все равно приходит к нему в двенадцать ночи и спрашивает, не завалялась ли лишняя банка рамёна. джебом вздохнул и засунул в сумку еще упаковку. наверное, с количеством понятной еды, учитывающей посягательства джинена на его запасы, он готов был считать себя полностью собранным для европейского концертного тура.


	5. фёрст тайм

джинен испуганно икнул и закашлялся, будто пытаясь выплюнуть все проглоченное только что. не помогало, и он старательно поколотил себя кулаком по груди, но туда все равно слегка отдавало от обожженного горла. реальность чуть-чуть качалась у него перед глазами, включая скамью, на которой они сидели, так что единственным устойчивым объектом сейчас казался джебом, размеренно жевавший куриную лапку и державший еще одну палочками в левой руке. джинен внезапно удивился, что он никогда раньше не замечал такой ловкости джебомовой левой руки, но с другой стороны может он сейчас уже не совсем отличал лево и право.  
\- бля, - громко сказал джинен, и джебом немедленно сунул лапку ему в рот. глотку обожгло снова - теперь уже не соджу, а более-менее привычной перцовой пастой, но все равно почти что хотелось рыдать.  
\- подумаешь, - сообщил джинен, по слогам разжевывая куриную лапку, - хочу ругаться и буду. иди нахер.  
джебом зажмурился и тихо засмеялся, как будто неотличимо от всех тех разов, как он смеялся трезвым, но джинену даже сейчас было ужасно хорошо видно, какой он тоже другой, пусть и не пытается обматерить все пространство вокруг общаги трейни джип энтертейнмент.  
\- энт-ер-тейн-мент, - тоже очень тщательно и по слогам произнес джинен. джебом фыркнул, сделал еще глоток ("больше меня", уязвленно подумал джинен) и повторил. джинен повторил еще раз сам, и дальше жизнь вокруг стремительно покатилась под откос, пока они повторяли разные казавшиеся сложными слова и пытались вспомнить, как звучали тона в китайском версии имени нового трейни джексона вана. сейчас, кажется, китайский давался им обоим гораздо легче, чем когда джексон объяснял в перерыве между практиками.  
\- за дебют, - вдруг сказал джебом слишком серьезным голосом, когда у них осталось совсем немножко от их самой первой бутылки соджу, и джинен кивнул. по-хорошему им сейчас надо было чокнуться, но одной бутылкой чокаться было сложно и даже лапки уже закончились. джебом выпил первым, джинен вторым и на всякий случай добавил:  
\- чтоб не по отдельности.


	6. флафф

джебом часто просыпается в гостиной - ну просто потому что он часто там сидит, сидит, смотрит то в телевизор, то в телефон, иногда даже по сторонам, пытается участвовать в общей болтовне, а потом неизбежно засыпает, так что уж где заснул, там и проснулся. обычно кто-нибудь (бесчувственный марк) включает свет или кто-нибудь (не подумавший ендже) врубает на телефоне видео на полную громкость, ну и случалось, что просто бэмбэм встал ночью воды попить, но вместо того, чтобы попить, сам не понял как пролил все на многоуважаемого лидера. иногда джебома с ужасно извиняющимися глазами будит джексон и шепчет “хён, ну хён, у тебя спина болеть будет, иди в кровать к себе, я соскучился уже, хён”.

так что просыпается он в какой-нибудь умеренно удобной позе на диване часто, другое дело, что редко это происходит тупо потому что джебом выспался. джинён обычно комментирует это в духе “хён, ну просто ждать пока ты выспишься это как ждать, пока марк-хён наестся, мы все уже состаримся”. в принципе он прав, наверное. и джексон тоже прав, потому что спина у него действительно иногда поднывает после таких засыпаний. в общем, тем страннее разлепить глаза просто от того, что спать правда больше не хочется - и обнаружить себя нормально лежащим, прямо-таки даже на подушке и прикрытым чем-то сверху.

что-то на поверку оказывается одеялом с чиби-югёмом, и джебом на всякий случай закрывает глаза обратно, но довольно быстро открывает снова, чтобы заметить сидящего на противоположном конце дивана джинёна с книжкой в руках. в книжку он, впрочем, всё равно не смотрит: джинен слишком занят разглядыванием кого-то из одногруппников в дверном проеме тем самым своим круглым возмущенным взглядом, который у него всегда появляется, если на глазах у джинена происходит что-то ну совершенно из рук вон не вписывающееся в его представления о правильности.

\- что, на улицу пойти с этим нельзя? - шипит джинён, и джебому слышится в ответ сдавленный визгливый смех (привет, марк), за которым следует звук падающей коробки и набор многоязычных ругательств. пожалуй, джебом не хочет знать.

\- джебоми-хён спит, - продолжает джинён. - вот и нечего тут... ким югём, я щас тебя знаешь что, я всё молоко шоколадное выпью и в магазин отправлю.

джебом не выдерживает - всхлипывает в подушку от смеха и надеется только на то, что она хотя бы не чиби-кто-нибудь ещё, а то как-то неловко будет.


	7. юмор

\- за что мне всё это, - простонал джинён и бухнулся лбом прямо на все конспекты джексона. - ты меня даже не покормишь мя...  
\- не покормлю, - подтвердил джексон. - у меня нет денег. так, давай, джебоми... хён и сладкое.  
\- любит, - джинён почесал нос маркером, которым перед этим джексон старательно выделял в списке ста лучших мелодрам те, которые по результату их совместного мозгового штурма должны были гипотетически больше всего понравиться джебому. - или нет? в общем, в позапрошлом году мы ходили пить кофе и он взял себе шоколадную мокку и еще добавил сироп.  
\- и после этого вы ни разу не ходили пить кофе? - джексон смотрел на джинёна с таким невыразимым осуждением, как будто просто не мог поверить, что на свете существует настолько идиот, который живёт с джебомом в одной квартире и притом не пьет с ним кофе каждый день. - зачем я тебя спрашиваю, если все твои рассказы откуда-то из десяти лет назад?  
\- затем, что апдейты информации стоят денег, - проворчал джинён. - а ты мне мясо не...  
джексон закрыл ему рот ладонью и изобразил, что еще буквально один звук из слова “мясо” и он сядет джинёну на голову. китайцы такие неблагодарные, подумал ксенофобскую мысль джинён. он тут практически сдает джексону во имя высоких (по крайней мере выше самого джексона) нежных целей своего самого лучшего друга, а тот ведёт себя совершенно по-хамски. и даже не покупает ему мяса.  
\- за что мне ты, - уточнил джинён свой извечный вопрос в попытках припомнить, какое сладкое он видел у джебома и джексон радостно хлопнул его по плечу:  
\- ван ге! ...ну? ладно, ты просто меня любишь.  
\- джебом пусть тебя любит, - джинён закатил глаза. - избавь меня от этого, пожалуйста.  
\- пятый раз!!! - с невероятной радостью завопил джексон и немедленно записал все на специальный пост-ит на холодильнике. - так, теперь ты должен мне еще целый день помощи, если не хочешь, чтобы джебоми... хён узнал, как ты его называешь за глаза.


	8. хёрт/комфорт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мне тоже это херт/камфорт энд зен херт эгейн что я этот фик не напишу точно :~((//

наверное, это при определенном угле воззрения на ситуацию можно было очень легко засчитать в комплексы и долго доказывать себе (или слушать от кого-нибудь еще), что вся их разница статуса не делает джинёна хуже, неинтереснее или что там еще бывает из оперы разнообразных занижений себя. будь то действительно комплексы, было бы понятно, как с ними бороться и что себе говорить. джинён просто не считал, что комплексы тут хоть сколько-то имеют место быть. он не “хуже” - пф, с чего бы ему считать себя “хуже”, он просто совсем-совсем другой, и разница у них не со знаками плюс и минус, разница просто... есть. и представить, как у них с югёмом любые взаимоотношения, отличные от “знаем, что другой существует” могут в условиях наличествующей разницы работать, было довольно сложно. возможно, джексон не зря утверждал, что джинён сухарь с проблемами с воображением. жаль, что недостаточно сухарь, чтобы вообще не приходилось представлять какие-нибудь взаимоотношения.  
если бы всё было исключительно про то, любят ли джинёна в ответ, то и ладно бы, и отлично. всё упиралось в то, что даже если югём его тоже будет любить, то это вряд ли поможет куда-то на самом деле продвинуться.  
\- у ангелы меркель вот муж профессор химии, - задумчиво сказал джебом, перещелкивая канал на снн. по снн вещали на английском про сирию, и джинён поморщился. ближний восток ему категорически не нравился ни в каких видах.  
\- ты знаешь, кто такая ангела меркель, - хмыкнул он. джебом, к сожалению, уже научился понимать, когда джинён его нарочно выводит, и в таких случаях просто продолжал гнуть своё без мало-мальски интересных реакций на выведение.  
\- она тоже все время в туры катается, а он нудный, - джебом улыбнулся. - а ты сводишь меня на концерт, если в сеуле снова будет?  
\- не в этом году, - джинён вздохнул и привалился ему под бок, листая почту. не то что там можно было увидеть что-то интересное, но по крайней мере это прикрывало напоминалку от календаря на главном экране про тезисы к конференции. тезисы писать не хотелось.  
\- еще неизвестно, кто из вас более занятой, - джебом ткнул его в бок пультом, а потом джинёну показалось, что его как будто невесомо погладили по голове - поверить в такое от джебома было сложно, но черт его знает, какие у него там заморочки могут быть про то, как себя ведут хорошие хёны, если у них под боком валяется кто-то с глубоко безнадежной (по собственному рациональному размышлению, коему история учит не хуже, чем математика) влюбленностью в суперзвезду.


	9. смат

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ладно, я читер

в большинстве случаев джинён правда считал, что знает уже достаточно фактов из жизни вонпиля и дополнительные только всё усложнят, поэтому на всякий случай лучше быть не в курсе. ситуация, когда к факту о том, что вонпиль работает в магазине, добавилось знание о том, в каком именно, однозначно подтверждала его правоту, и джинён безусловно отлично мог жить всю жизнь в неведении о том, что вонпиль продавец (“между прочим, в прошлом месяце меня назвали сотрудником месяца!”) в секс-шопе. особенного перцу этой ценной информации придавало то, что вонпиль даже не соизволил сообщить ее сам. джинён просто увидел вывеску, когда пришел заменить вонпиля в одну из ночных смен, когда тот вот ну просто ну никак не мог выйти на работу, а меняться было не с кем.  
?!!!, написал ему джинён, никак не решаясь спуститься внутрь. вонпиль прислал селфи с улыбкой и стикер с файтингом. спасибо.  
второй (или первый, если он работал днем? джинён решил не вдаваться в размышления) продавец был занят тем, что сосредоточенно наигрывал что-то на гитаре, глядя в телефон, и его даже не смущало, что он подбирает аккорды к романтической балладке в окружении разнообразных дилдо, анальных пробок и наручников. джинён покосился на самые зажигательные на вид девайсы, но наверное не стоило слишком уж заморачиваться. в конце концов, у него была вся ночь впереди на разглядывания.  
джинён кашлянул, и гитарист оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия. после короткого недопонимания, что он вовсе не клиент, а замена для “пиримири” (джинён точно не хотел еще и дополнительных знаний о том, почему на работе в секс-шопе вонпиля зовут именно так), дневной продавец убрал гитару в чехол, потыкал что-то в экране телефоне и в общем явно собрался уходить. в последнюю минуту он обернулся и нахмурился:  
\- а ты с ассортиментом-то знаком?  
джинён покивал. знакомиться с ассортиментом под надзором любителя поиграть баллады для дилдо ему не очень хотелось, ну и в общем даже если он не так уж хорошо представлял себе этот конкретный секс-шоп, это не значило, что он не разбирался в теории. продавец слегка просветлел лицом, взял с него обещание, что он точно не будет есть печенье на рабочем месте и кидать обертки под стол, и наконец свалил.  
ближе к середине смены джинён в принципе понял, почему сменщик вонпиля таскал с собой гитару: то ли в округе не особо тяготели к экзотическому сексу, то ли все закупались в более светлое время суток. не то чтобы джинён от этого страдал, скорее просто когда он стоял около витрины с одним из самых дорогих вибраторов и разглядывал этикетку с описанием функций, услышать чужую речь оказалось несколько внезапно.  
\- не стоит он этих денег, - сказал ему сзади какой-то парень. джинён почти подпрыгнул от неожиданности, но таки нашел в себе силы сохранить полное спокойствие и даже ответить:  
\- да вот как раз читаю и думаю, что материал не самый удачный выбран.  
парень фыркнул и кивнул, после чего джинён подумал, что было бы все-таки забавно что-то продать, и ткнул в другой вибратор с комментарием, что вот такой он даже как-то в порно видел и выглядело огого, на что парень пожал плечами и съехал на тему других игрушек, и как-то так вышло, что следующие примерно часа два они обсуждали практически каждую продающуюся в магазине принадлежность, и джинён даже не заметил, что продать пока ничего не удается, а затем после горячего спора о том, что более ужасно - автоматическая дрочилка с цепочкой или резиновая вагина в виде отрезанных ног, гипотетический клиент наконец с некоторым беспокойством спросил:  
\- а ким вонпиль-шши...?  
джинён с ужасом подумал, что сейчас окажется, что это бойфренд вонпиля, а он полночи обсуждает с ним порнофильмы.  
по итогу им джебом оказался просто еще одним продавцом, который собирался прийти на работу немного пораньше провести небольшую инвентаризацию, джинёна, конечно же, принял за клиента и был уже готов звонить вонпилю с нотацией за безответственное отношение к рабочему месту, но слегка увлекся беседой. джинён вздохнул. может быть, иногда ему всё-таки стоило пытаться узнать о жизни вонпиля больше - глядишь, познакомился бы с джебомом раньше. ему явно не хватало в жизни кого-то, с кем можно поговорить одновременно про то самое видео с редтьюба и про вышедшую в прошлом месяце книгу о познании себя.


	10. юст

джинён на него падал и висел, и цеплялся - ничего нового на самом-то деле, стандартная схема, по которой проходили все те случаи, когда джинён слегка перегибал свою норму, а джебом еще пребывал в разуме и сознании. те самые разум и сознание отчаянно подсказывали, что надо уходить, пока норма не перегнулась еще дальше, пусть даже и казалось, что джинён уже не особенно в кондиции просить налить себе еще. следовать подсказке на практике было сложновато - и потому что никому якобы не хотелось, чтоб они оба уходили, и потому что тащить джинёна на себе всегда было тяжело. всегда. ничего нового, им джебом, всё как обычно.  
\- джебома, - шёпотом протянул джинён у него рядом с шеей. - джебомааа, не уходи.  
\- да куда я денусь, - хмыкнул в ответ джебом, хоть и понимал, что джинён не особо отражает любые его реплики. на улице всё показалось попроще - теперь просто поймать такси, сказать водителю джинёнов адрес и готово. или нет. или джебом всё равно изведется от мысли, нормально ли он добрался со своей перегнутой нормой, так что проще поехать вместе.  
\- не уходи, - джинён крепко висел на нем в обнимку и в какой-то момент провел джебому носом по голому изгибу плеча. зря он расстегнул рубашку, кажется. зря он пытается себя настроить на то, что всё как обычно.  
\- я никуда не ухожу, - повторил джебом. он попытался аккуратно выпутаться из кольца джинёновых рук, но он становился каким-то всегда особенно тяжелым в подобных случаях. может быть, потому что менее скрытным и менее безопасным из-за этого.  
мимо как назло проехала пара занятых такси и одно - уже заказанное, а в остальном улица была абсолютно пустынна, и джебом подумал, что надо наверное ему тоже попросту заказать, главное не ошибиться, вбивая адрес.  
\- джебома, - заново протянул джинён. его даже не хотелось сейчас поправлять - всё равно не услышит, но раньше он так обычно не говорил, и джебому настолько не хотелось думать о том, что может значить то, что джинёна вдруг повело на сброс единственной их формальности, которая его даже не парила никогда, что он бы даже забыл про существование джинёна сейчас в принципе, если бы можно было. телефон, такси, дорога - всё, ничего больше нет.  
на момент нажатия кнопки “вызвать” джинён влажно мазнул ему губами по шее и пробормотал что-то, что джебом конечно отлично расслышал - но так надеялся, что не услышит никогда. наверное, стоило надеяться меньше, чтобы хоть сколько-нибудь подумать про то, как можно было бы ответить джинёну и что сказать и как поступить вместо того, чтобы просто стоять столбом в ожидании машины. джинён поцеловал его еще раз и уткнулся в джебома лбом.  
это же джинён. ему необязательно слышать слова, чтобы знать, что джебом думает, и никуда оно сейчас не делось, и даже пьяная норма этого не отменила. конечно, даже отвечать ничего не пришлось, чтобы он и так сам всё понял.  
\- джебома, - повторил джинён еще один раз, как будто хотел наговориться вдоволь, раз уж начал, чтобы точно больше к этому не возвращаться. - хён. не уходи.


End file.
